Oracle 180 (FINAL): Start! A New Life Begins
Oracle 180 (FINAL): Start! A New Life Begins (スタート！ 新しい人生が始まる Sutāto! Atarashī jinsei ga hajimaru) is the one hundred eightieth episode and the last part of two-part finale episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The entire Hirakawa City was finally in peace, and everyone was returned back in normal life. But an unexpected enemy suddenly appears to wreak havoc again in the city. Plot At night in Hirakawa City, all the people were kept busy in their normal lives. But in an unexpected situation, an unknown monster suddenly appears and started to wreak havoc. Luckily; Mashiro, Akiko, Chihiro, the Armored Energy and Force Fighters, and the Hayashibara Armored Fighters came and faced the monster in a battle. And when they will use their respective finishers, the unknown monster suddenly disappeared, in which they were all disappointed. The next day; Anaira, Fatima, Minori, Hiroyo and Alejandra finally came back to North Chevron after they filmed a documentary in Mexico in one week. They were welcomed by Erika and their fellow Armored Fighters in the arrival area. As they came back to TransHead TV Media Center, Chisato told them that they faced an unknown monster last night. Anaira didn't believe at first because she believed that Hirakawa City was returned back to normal, until she received a message from Kyoko, Rie, Triskaide and Archos that an unknown monster attacking in Hirakawa City Hall. Because of this, she told her comrades to head on immediately, and left afterwards. In Chariot Empire, Kazumi sensed that an enemy suddenly appeared in Hirakawa City, so she opened the portal gate and went to Hirakawa City immediately. In the battle; Kyoko, Rie, Triskaide and Archos had a difficulty in facing an unknown monster. Then the unknown monster attacked them immediately, causing them to suffer. Afterwards, he left and suddenly disappeared. Moments later, Anaira and the rest of the Armored Fighters came and asked where was the unknown monster. Kyoko told them that he suddenly left, leaving them suffered. Anaira thought that the unknown monster must be hiding somewhere nearby, so she decided for herself to find him immediately. Kazumi, on the other hand, told her that she was also find him where he was, and they left afterwards. Chisato, meanwhile, told them to return back in TransHead TV Media Center immediately, and they did so. Returning back to TransHead TV Media Center, the Armored Fighters were surprised by Ryoma, Iori and Miyuki. Then Chihiro asked them what was happened, and Miyuki told them that they had a good news for Anaira and the TransHead TV team — which was an invitation for the annual North Chevronian Info-Entertainment Awards which will be held later at night — because both Anaira and the TransHead TV were nominated in different categories. Hiroyo, on the other hand, felt concerned about her older sister, so she said that Anaira went somewhere in Hirakawa City in order to find the mysterious monster who wreak havoc both last night and a while ago. Then Ryoma and Iori laughed on what Hiroyo said, and they said that she was kidding because Hirakawa City was already back to normal and no Chariots exist to destroy the said city. Miyuki, meanwhile, told Hiroyo that she was also nominated as Most Trusted Female Reporter Of The Year in the said award-giving body, which Hiroyo can't believe about that matter. Meanwhile, Anaira and Kazumi continued searching the unknown monster. While searching, Anaira asked Kazumi about what happened in the Chariot Empire. Kazumi said to her that the Chariot Empire, and even the Chariot World, were finally returned back to normal. She also said that the Chariots were now living and contented in their normal lives. Moments later, the unknown monster appeared in a sudden and began attacking them. Anaira and Kazumi, on the other hand, transformed themselves into their respective armor forms as Armored Fighter 01 Infinity Mode and Eternal Empress and they began facing the monster in a battle. On the other hand, Hiroyo received a message from Anaira that she and Kazumi already found the mysterious monster, and she told to her comrades about this matter. Then Erika told them to head on to the location immediately and left afterwards, leaving Miyuki, Ryoma and Iori behind. As they finally reached to the area where the battle takes place, Erika and the rest of the Armored Fighters came in their respective armor forms and helped Anaira and Kazumi in their battle against the unknown monster whom later revealed his true name as Dai Ryuuen. But Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters did not fooled by Dai Ryuuen's deceiving words and instead, they attack him simultaneously, causing him to suffer. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat Dai Ryuuen immediately, resulting him to his defeat and death. After the battle, the Armored Fighters thanked each other for helping each other in the battle a while ago. Hiroyo, on the other hand, told to Anaira that she must attend the annual North Chevronian Info-Entertainment Awards later at night because she was nominated in different categories. Anaira, meanwhile, felt glad about this matter. At night, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters finally attended the North Chevronian Info-Entertainment Awards. Everyone was awaited for the announcement of winners in different categories. After a while, Hiroyo was announced the winner as the Most Trusted Female News Reporter Of The Year. On the other hand, Ryoma was also announced the winner as the Most Trusted Male News Reporter Of The Year. The Most Favorite TV Personality Of The Year was given to Fatima, while The 9 o' Clock Evening News with Anaira Hayashibara was the runaway winner for Best News Program Of The Year. Anaira's weekly magazine show, Trending Now, became the Best Magazine Show Of The Year. On the other hand, Rumors Has It, Issues Got It became the Best Television Commentary Program Of The Year. At the end of the awarding ceremony, Anaira was announced the winner as the Most Trusted Female Newscaster Of The Year, while TransHead TV declared as the Best TV Station Of The Year. After the awarding ceremony, the winners of each categories from TransHead TV had a group picture taking along with the other Armored Fighters. After the latter event, everything was returned back to normal. The other Armored Fighters were finally returned back in their normal lives. Kazumi, on the other hand, returned back to Chariot World and continued her duties as the Empress of Chariot Empire, and she created her doppleganger to send to Hirakawa City to continue her previous job as a TV reporter. At the roof top of TransHead TV building, Anaira apologized to Fatima for what she did before, especially about her forbidden affair with Erika. Fatima, on the other hand, accepted her apology and she finally understood about it. Then Anaira told Fatima that she really loves her very much, and they finally kissed and consummated their love to each other. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter 02 (高畠 博代/アーマードファイター02 Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Kohei Hayashibara (林原 浩平 Hayashibara Kōhei; ghost): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Dai Ryuuen (大リュウェン Dai Ryūen; voice); unnamed awarding presenter: Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actor *Dai Ryuuen: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) Theme song Official theme *「The Armored Destination」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 30, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 85, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 115. Starting March 27, Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada will be joining in GP-NET Primetime Mania block. *Just like its previous episode, this episode does not feature the Armor Keys at the final part. *The finale episode title, has a striking resemblance of the episode title of the series' first episode. *As the episode ends, a full trailer of Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada was aired right after and followed by the hand-off between Anaira Hayashibara and Anaira N. Hanazono. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes